Focal segmental glomerulosclerosis (FSGS) comprises a group of uncommon disorders that present with marked proteinuria, nephrotic syndrome, progressive renal failure and characteristic glomerular lesions on histopathology. The current standard of care for patients with FSGS include immunosuppressive drugs such as glucocorticoids followed by calcineurin inhibitors, if needed, for intolerance or inadequate response to glucocorticoids. Renin-angiotensin-aldosterone (RAAS) blockers are also used to control proteinuria, an important signature of FSGS. Existing treatments, however, achieved only limited success. Despite best care, treatment failure is common and FSGS is causal in a significant proportion of end stage renal disease. Thus, an unmet need exists for novel disease modifying treatments for FSGS.